


This Side of Paradise / Day 3: Gon's Birthday!

by hautecleres



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Gon's birthday!, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres
Summary: “Ask me why my heart’s inside my throatI’ve never been in love I’ve been aloneFeel like I’ve been living life asleepLove so strong it makes me feel so weak”- “This Side of Paradise” by Coyote TheoryKillua's present for Gon included something rather sweet.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	This Side of Paradise / Day 3: Gon's Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a modern AU. Killua and Gon are 15 and 16 respectively. (because duh Gon is older)

Killua's heart felt like it was about to burst.

He had planned this for weeks. Months even. Call him a sap, if you’d like. Killua didn’t care one bit if it meant that every little detail concerning Gon’s birthday surprise was carried out perfectly. He even had the help of Leorio and Kurapika finetune some of the details, even if he was reluctant to do so at first. It was Alluka’s suggestion to include them, after all.

_”Seriously, Killua, you can be so stubborn sometimes,” his little sister chastised him. “It’s that stubborn attitude of yours that hasn’t caused you to confess your feelings to Gon yet!”_

_“Alluka, keep your voice down!” Killua hissed._

_“Am I wrong though?” Alluka retorted before puffing up her cheeks. “I’m pretty sure the entire school knows by now!”_

Perhaps Alluka was right. Perhaps he had always worn his heart on his sleeve without realizing it, thinking that he was able to easily contain his emotions from the people around him. Alluka knew him better than that. So did Leorio, Kurapika, and many of his trusted instructors (he wished he could escape Bisky’s constant teasing). And it was about time that he followed his heart’s desires.

Killua had never been so openly exposed to the feeling of love before. His family situation was a sticky one; every ounce of empathy his family had was washed away considering the business they were involved in. The twisted “love” his mother and Illumi showered upon him did not compare to the intense rush of love Gon had unintentionally shown him time and again. 

He bit his lip as the ferris wheel started its ascent, and he spared a quick glance towards Alluka, Leorio, and Kurapika, who all flashed him a thumbs up. Killua turned his head to the boy who taught him how to feel and to love; the beacon of light and hope that brought life into his world. Perhaps it was a bit selfish to confess his feelings considering the occasion, but Killua felt that there was no better time than now. 

“Look at the stars, Killua!” Gon exclaimed as he pointed a finger toward the sky, his eyes glimmering in fascination. There was always that glimmer in his eyes, Killua noticed. A glimmer so bright that it could bring light to the whole world. Killua couldn’t look up at the stars; his attention was fully focused on the world in front of him.

The moon accompanied them when they reached the very top of the ferris wheel and it came to a pause. Killua rested his hand on top of Gon’s and his friend finally tore his gaze away from the sky to look at him. He flashed him a small smile.

“Gon,” Killua spoke his name, “will you forgive me no matter what I do?”

Gon tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Well that depends, Killua,” he replied. 

Killua scooted closer to him and watched as Gon’s body relaxed despite their close proximity. He rested his other hand on Gon’s cheek and looked him in the eyes. “Would you forgive me if I did...this?”

And as their lips met in a kiss, the entire world exploded in a flurry of bright colors and cheers, fireworks and the shouts of their friends obscuring the white noise that filled Killua’s ears. When he pulled away Killua noticed the flush that covered Gon’s face. He had never seen him so flustered before. Had there ever been a time when Gon looked pleasantly embarrassed.

A silly smile made its way onto Gon’s face and after a few moments he said, “I won’t forgive you if you don’t give me another kiss as my present.”

Killua could only let out the most boisterous and most genuine laugh that bubbled from his chest before leaning in to kiss Gon once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter! @hautecleres


End file.
